Hace un año, en otoño
by Soar97
Summary: [Short-Fic] Hace un año, en otoño, lo conocí. NH Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Desde que conocí al amable, considerado y tierno Hinata Hyuga, mi corazón hizo bom y, efectivamente, no se equivoco, termine por sentirme atraído hacia él. _

_ Si se lo preguntan, no fue sorpresa para mí que fuera hombre, ya sabía aceptado mi sexualidad desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad._

_¿Donde y cuando sucedió sucedió mi flechazo? En mi trabajo, hace un año, en otoño._

_Trabajo como mesero en un lujoso restaurante cinco estrellas. Él llegó como ayudante de cocina._

_Al principió ni hablábamos, pero yo apreciaba desde lejos su buena forma de congeniar en el trabajar. __Pasaron casi dos meses, y aun seguíamos sin hablar._

_Si quieren saber si lo logre, fue en navidad que logramos hacernos poco más cercanos._

_._

_._

_._

— ¿Irás a la fiesta esta noche?

Alzo la mirada de mis zapatos, mi mejor amigo me miraba paciente mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Estábamos en nuestra hora de descansó. Los meseros teníamos un lugar propio donde comer y dormir.

Me siento en la colchoneta donde estaba antes tirado con los pies en alto apoyados de una barra.

— Rayos Shikamaru, lo olvidé de momento — rasco mi nuca, y es que desde hace un tiempo solo pienso en una cosa, bueno, bueno, miento, en alguien—. Pero por supuesto iré, hace tiempo que no voy a una, y es navidad por dios.

Era una costumbre del chef organizar cada cierto tiempo fiestas para sus empleados, muchos de estos llevaban a sus cercanos, así que el lugar se atestaba de gente.

Shikamaru solo asiente y dice que pasará por mí, para luego seguir con su vicio.

— ¡Ey, chicos! — Alzo la cabeza de inmediato, mis mejillas se sonrosaron al verlo acercarse sin perder aquella luminosa sonrisa—. El lugar se llenó, necesitamos meseros ¿Ya almorzaron? — yo solo asiento como robot, mi amigo Shikamaru solo se encojé de hombros—. Bien, a trabajar. Les advierto que Kabuto está muy irritable, casi se pone a discutir con Kiba antes de venir a buscarlos.

— El gerente siempre está irritable — hacer ver Shikamaru, aplastando con su zapato el cigarrillo.

Nos adentramos al lugar en silencio, mientras que yo, de nuevo, no dejó de mirar hacia él dulce Hinata. Solo claro hasta que se pierde por las puertas de la cocina.

Rasco mi nuca y sonrío con impotencia, creó que nunca podré decirle lo que siento. No éramos ni cercanos, quizás hasta tenía novia. Era seguro que recibiría un colosal rechazó de su parte si me animaba alguna vez de hacerlo.

— ¡Naruto, las mesas no se atienden solas! — y ese fue el gerente rompiendo mi burbuja.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Y el día pasa sin más que decir, hasta que llega la noche.

Shikamaru pasa por mí como me había prometido, y llegamos en veinte minutos a un mini club en el centro de la ciudad. Al entrar, vi a muchos rostros conocidos del trabajo divirtiéndose de un lado a otro.

— N-Naruto, Shik-kamaru, e-es bueno-o v-verlos c-chicos — alzamos una ceja al ver al gerente todo borracho extendernos una latas de cerveza de improvisto —. D-Diviértanse chicos, el, el lunes vuelve la c-carga del trabajo.

Ambos nos miramos y negamos con pena ajena.

Yo al menos era la primera vez que veía al gerente de esa manera.

— ¡Shikamaru!

Una atractiva rubia se acerca muy emocionada, y de momento a otro, mi amigo se marcha con ella, solo dándome la seña silenciosa de que nos veríamos al rato. Si mal no estoy, creo que era la hermana mayor de Kankuro. Otro compañero de trabajo.

Al verme solin, solito, solo suspiró y sigo mi camino para hallar un buen lugar en donde disfrutar de la música y buena cerveza.

Llegó a la parte de arriba, donde había unos sofás y mesas de centro con pequeñas heleras; con bebidas y refrescos.

La música no llegaba tanto ahí.

— Oh, Hola Naruto.

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con él amable Hinata de pie junto al sofá. No espera que diga algo y se sienta a mi lado, sin dejar de lado esa luminosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

—Estaba buscando rostros conocidos, pero entre tanta gente nada, hasta que decidí venir a estar parte.

Siento mis mejillas calientes.

Nunca lo había visto tan bien vestido, con aquellos jeans ajustados, chamarra negra y camiseta blanca. Se veía aun más guapo que de costumbre con ese aspecto casual.

Le doy igual un trago a mi cerveza ¡Vamos Naruto, habla estúpido, tú no eres tímido!

— Linda fiesta — sí, que original.

Él me mira fijamente y yo apretó mis labios nervioso. Pero en eso detallo más sus preciosos ojos, eran de tono gris con toques perlados, ahora que lo pienso; son algo parecido a los del chef, pero no, que digo, aun así eran diferente, estos eran...

... Cálidos.

Carraspeó al ver que me había quedado viéndole más de la cuenta.

— ¿Siempre has sido de Tokyo? — trivial, pero mucho mejor a comparación de lo que dije hace unos segundos. Que va, que malo soy en esto.

Él asiente antes de tomar de su refresco ¿Será que no bebe alcohol?

—Sí, nací en Tokyo, pero estuve viviendo un tiempo en Canadá. Por estudios.

Me recuestó más del sofá —. ¿Y qué tal los estudios?

—Bien, regresaré para verano a continuar con ellos. Estudio administración de empresas.

—Yo estudió lo mismo — lo miró sorprendido. Él sonríe, seguro por la coincidencia.

Pero que sonrisa tan preciosa tiene. Si, estoy babeando internamente.

— Sabes Naruto — le miró de nuevo, y notó que él nunca dejó de hacerlo —. Desde que llegué, me has parecido un chico muy amigable— rasca su nuca, y lo notó apenado. O quizás yo estoy alucinando cosas —. Pero no me animaba a iniciar una conversación apropiada contigo — mira su refresco, la agita y bebé—. Creo que el ambiente ayudó a que hoy pasará ¿no crees?

Yo abro mis ojos a más no poder de la impresión. Él, Hinata, el chico del cual yo posiblemente sentía algo más que un simple crush ¡Quería hablarme! Siento que estoy flotando en el cielo.

— Oh — oculto mi emoción, lo más que puedo. No quería verme raro frente a él, más de lo que quizás ya quedé —. Pensé lo mismo Hinata — él ahora era el sorprendido —. Creo eres muy dedicado en lo que haces.

— Solo soy un ayudante de cocina — ríe incomodo.

Pero yo aun así creía era genial ¿Eso es estar enamorado?

Y la noche transcurrió entre conversación y conversación. Luego de tantas semanas de obsérvalo en el trabajo, me repito de nuevo lo feliz de que estaba de estar hablando con Hinata.

Algo que nunca imaginé que sucedería.

A las tres de la madrugada, él decido marcharse y yo también, y quise avisar a Shikamaru pero nunca lo encontré. Incluso su auto ya no estaba en el estacionamiento.

Rasqué mi nuca.

Al menos hubiera avisado él muy bastardo.

—Vamos, yo te llevó — Hinata agitaba las llave de su auto.

Mi corazón revoloteo y asentí mega emocionado. Si eso ya era posible.

Hubiera deseado mi casa quedará aun más lejos, porque esos quinces minutos pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al bajarme del auto, volví asomarme por la ventana del carro para despedirme.

— Gracias — Él asiente.

— Nos vemos el lunes.

Iba enderezarme cuando escucho un murmullo y vuelvo a verlo, él sonreía abiertamente.

— Por cierto, feliz Navidad.

Parpadeo y sé que mis mejillas se ruborizaron, así que agradecí a la noche por segunda vez al no delatarme frente a él. Mi corazón estaba bombardeando como un loco.

Sonrío feliz, quizás enamorado.

— Feliz Navidad, Hinata.

...

**Mi primera historia NH yaoi, no es la mejor, es algo sencillo, así que haber como queda XD está historia la tengo un 70% escrita, así que no creo tarde taaanto en actualizar. Pero nunca digas nunca jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

Se supone soy mesero, pero aquí estoy en la bodega organizando la nueva mercancía en sus respectivos estantes y gavetas, y limpiando por otro lado. Maldito Kabuto. Bueno, si le quiero ver el lado positivo, al menos estoy descansando del movimiento de arriba al atender clientes.

Agarró una caja con papas y las ubicó con las demás.

Luego una caja con botellas de salsa de soja y las ubico en aquel estante.

Luego agarró el cepillo y barro por otro lado.

Me detengo abruptamente al ver a Hinata ingresando. Su ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos me sorprendieron. Era la primera vez que lo veía enojado, y estaba además en otro mundo fuera de ahí al parecer, porque ni en mi presencia había reparado.

— ¿Hinata?

Cae en cuenta que hay alguien más en ese lugar y alza su mirada sobresaltado.

— Oh, Naruto — se acerca—. Con razón, no te vi arriba en casi todo el día.

— Si — le miró detenidamente— ¿Sucede algo?

Él parpadea sorprendido, pero no dice nada y solo mira hacia aun lado. El ambiente se vuelve un tensó y me arrepiento de haber preguntado.

Desde la fiesta de Navidad de hace tres días, ambos podíamos hablar casi de cualquier cosa al cruzarnos en el trabajó o al irnos luego juntos, bueno, el me daba el aventó en su auto algunas veces ¿Emocionado? Emocionado era poco para lo que sentía, pero quizás rebasé el límite de confianza.

El me mira finalmente y sonríe despacio, pero pude apreciar que era falsa.

Esa no era una sonrisa del gentil Hinata.

— No pasó nada, solo estoy como estresado del trabajo, si, eso — me dijo y yo solo asentí pero sin estar absolutamente convencido. No quería se molestara si seguía preguntando lo que no me convenía seguramente — Te ayudó — tomo una caja de botellas con salsa y pasó de mi lado cabizbajo.

No volvimos hablar en todo ese rato.

Al finalizar el día, cuando me terminaba de cambiar de ropa para irme a casa escucho pasos detrás de mí y tocan mi hombro haciendo que volteara de inmediato. Hinata con ropa informal agitaba las llaves de su carro a la altura de mi rostro.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lado?

Ni corto ni perezoso acepto.

Hinata estuvo manejando por un largo rato en silencio, yo solo miraba al frente sintiéndome ansioso por no saber que ocurría con él ¿A dónde íbamos en realidad? De repente se estacionó a un lado de la carretera.

Aprieta el volante con mucha fuerza.

Y yo no aguantó más.

— ¿Paso algo verdad? Si solo quieres hablar con alguien, puedes contarme con suma confianza Hinata ¿somos amigos no? — se que arrastre eso ultimo con dolor, pero mejor eso a no ser nada.

Entonces él me mira, con sus preciosos ojos perlas brillosos.

— Lo siento Naruto, en realidad no hay un lugar donde quiera ir — sonríe con pena —. Solo quería tener alguien a mi lado, para no cometer una ridiculez.

— ¿Ridiculez?

— Mi ex se enteró de que regrese, y se volvió a contactar conmigo, estuve a punto de volver a sus brazos.

¿Escucharon eso? es mi corazón rompiéndose.

Así que Hinata tenía a alguien aun en quien pensar.

Quise reír para no llorar en ese momento, pero me controle al no creer prudente hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Me recosté más del asiento y fingí que todo estaba bien luego de un profundo suspiro.

— ¿Pero tú quieres regresar?

— ¿Realmente? No es lo quiero, no fue la mejor relación a decir verdad.

— Pero aun te afecta.

Lo veo de reojo, su mirada descendía hacia abajó con nostalgia.

— Supones bien.

Acto seguido le doy una palmada con mucha fuerza en la espalda, casi logrando que se diera contra el volante con su frente.

— ¿Y eso a que viene? — me mira exaltado sobándose.

— Para que espabiles amigo ¿Qué tal ir por una cervezas? Para celebrar por esos amores que hacen daño.

Y eso es porqué tu eres el primero de quien me enamoré y acabas de romper mi corazón; al ver que definitivamente nunca podré estar contigo.

Sonríes con pena.

— Me parece bien.

_Creo que fue la peor borrachera de mi vida._

_..._

Abro mis ojos y noto estoy en mi habitación, eso me relaja por un gran lado. Es cuando que sintió un calor extra en mi cama. Giró la cabeza y siento que mis ojos arden de lo mucho que los abrí ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Me levantó tan de prisa que caigo al suelo.

Ahí, en el suelo como lapa, pienso si esto es un sueño y vuelvo a levantar la cabeza para cerciorarme si no me había vuelto loco y ya lo veía a él en todos lados. Pero no, ahí en mi cama está Hinata dormido.

Mis mejillas arden, y fue que me cercioro de mi aspecto. Si, tenía mi ropa puesta ¿Eso era vomito?

Alzo la mano y con cuidado desarropo un poco a Hinata. Si, también tenía su ropa puesta.

¿Acaso lo pensé en un tono de decepción?

— ¿Qué sucedió? — me pregunto, sentándome en el piso algo atolondrado.

A mi mente todo lo que anoche paso.

La llegada al bar, uno muy lujoso por cierto; a Hinata ofrecerse a pagar. Los veinte tragos que nos tomamos, aunque creo que yo bebí de más. Luego saliendo del bar todos borrachos, y creo que cantando a los mil vientos canciones de desamor. Ay dios que cliché.

¿Y cómo llegamos a mi departamento?

Me levantó y salgó hacia la pequeña sala, y observó a Shikamaru durmiendo en el sofá.

Si, ahora que recuerdo, Hinata había llamado en medio de la borrachera para que nos pasara recogiendo. Borrachos, pero ante todo la seguridad me señaló.

Vuelvo a la habitación y me quedó viéndolo desde el marco de la puerta. Se veía tan divino durmiendo, me siento en el suelo a su lado de la cama. Y no puedo evitar detallar su rostro. Mi mano se extiende y mi dedo índice quiere tocarlo, pero enseguida me detengo recordando que es peligroso. Al diablo todo. Toco ligeramente su cabello, y revuelvo con cariño su fleco.

Era tan suave su cabello.

Veo sus labios, eran carnosos y estaban semi abiertos.

Siento mi pulso acelerarse y el deseo obligándome a probarlos.

— ¿Naruto?

Alzó la mirada asustado, en el marco de la puerta estaba Shikamaru mirándome de hito en hito.

Me levantó tan apurado que casi caigo de nuevo al suelo, pero logro equilibrarme y empujó a Shikamaru para salir de la habitación.

— Buen día — fingí yendo a la cocina.

Fue cuando mi cuerpo parece recordar la madre borrachera de anoche, al sentir tal pesadez y malestar llegar a mí. Busco alguna pastilla que me alivie, mientras tanto, siento la pesada mirada de Shikamaru detrás de mí.

Volteo a mirarlo de reojo.

Este se apoya en la isla de la cocina.

Yo solo trago mi pastilla y agua nervioso.

Lo escucho suspirar.

—Tranquiló, no diré nada de lo hace un momento. Después de todo, ya lo gritaste y me lo dejaste bien claro anoche en el auto ¡Te amo Hinata, hazme tuyo! fueron exactamente tus palabras.

Y yo solo escupí todo lo que tenía en mi boca.

Shikamaru me da palmaditas en la espalda, porque la verdad me atore re feo.

— Vamos hombre no finjas, te conozco, y ya lo había sospechado desde hace un tiempo, solo bastaba me lo confirmarás.

Le mira muy sonrojado.

— Shikamaru, yo...

Él solo se encoges de hombros.

— Son tus gustos hermano, yo no critico eso.

Y yo siento un alivio grande al oírlo. Shikamaru era mi mejor amigo desde hace tanto tiempo, me apoyo sin rechistar en tiempos tan difíciles. Que me dolería tanto perder su amistad si él dejaba de hablarme solo por mi orientación sexual.

— ¡Shika! eres el mejor amigo que un homo como yo podría tener.

— Ya, ya, no es para tanto.

— ¿Y su estuviera enamorado de ti? — juego con él y rió malicioso al verlo sonrojarse. Solo un juego, realmente solo podía ver a Shikamaru como un gran amigo.

— Me daría lastima amigo, pero tendría que rechazarte, sabes como me encanta una mujer — rasca su nuca y yo río al verlo algo apenado por mi inesperada pregunta. Le doy al final una palmada en modo de agradecimiento por no juzgarme y se que entiende al sonreír amistoso.

Shikamaru respetaba lo que me gustaba, y eso era suficiente para mí, además por supuesto de no perder su valiosa amistad.

— Y él... —le miro curioso —. Bueno, ya sabes ¿te corresponde?

Fue que recuerdo el motivo principal de ir a beber, y mi mirada decae. No hubo falta decir algo, se que me entendió solo con mi gesto, ya que me dice "lo siento" a modo de consuelo.

— Eres pésimo consolando Shikamaru.

— Buenos días.

Se escucha una tercera voz y volteo enseguida. Hinata se acercaba frotando su frente y una gran mueca en sus labios, y aun así, su aspecto aunque desaliñado no le baja puntos a su apuesto ser.

— Oh, Shikamaru, gracias por ir por nosotros. Por eso odio beber, mi cabeza, no la aguantó.

Yo le extiendo una pastilla y vaso de agua tímidamente y el la acepta agradecido. Luego de desayunar, ambos se marcharon. Hinata le pidió llevarlo a lo que el vago no protesto en absoluto.

Yo cierro la puerta de mi departamento con llave al quedarme solo y como robot me dirigí a mi habitación. Al llegar me recuestó en mi cama, y miró hacia donde el amaneció acostado.

Tomo la almohada que él uso y la abrazó fuertemente.

Y olfateo su olor hasta quedarme dormido de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde esa mañana, no más nuestra amistad se había fortalecido. Algo que me emocionaba y deprimía a la vez ¿conocen ese sentimiento? Pero como siempre me digo para auto-compadecerme; era eso o nada.

Pasaron entonces las semanas, donde en la hermosa primavera ocurrió.

Atendía una mesa cuando Kabuto me llamó fuera de la oficina. Y espero no sea para ordenarme que me quede por más tiempo atendiendo mesas; mi turno estaba por terminar y necesitaba llegar a casa lo más rápido posible para estudiar, tenía examen mañana y no sabía absolutamente nada.

Y está puta materia ya me había quedado tres veces ¡maldita sea!

— Kabuto, esta vez no pienso quedarme por más tiempo, debo estudiar, lo siento, de verás.

— Cállate idiota — me corta —. El chef quiere hablar contigo.

¿El chef?

Ingresó a la oficina detrás de Kabuto, el anciano chef esperaba sentando en su silla y golpeaba el escritorio con un lapicero. Parecía inquieto, ansioso o molesto.

No entendía ¿había hecho algo malo sin darme cuenta?

— Dígame señor — titubeo un poco.

— Disculpa por molestarte, Uzumaki, pero... — suspira cansado —. Mi nieto no atiende el teléfono, fuimos a su casa y parece que no está, o eso quiere hacerme creer — sus ojo se achican con pesar.

¿Nieto?

— Disculpe señor, pero yo no conozco a su nieto, así que no entiendo... — entonces veo que Kabuto se golpea con la palma de su mano su rostro.

— Idiota, Hinata, Hinata es su nieto — ahora sí que no caigo de la sorpresa. Y recuerdo cuando hice una observación de los ojos del chef y Hinata. Ahora veo que no fue tan descabellado después de todo.

— Oh.

— A pesar de que no hubo presentación oficial, creo es algo obvio Naruto — me dice Kabuto mirándome como un verdadero tonto, y yo me siento apenado.

— Tranquilo Kabuto—me mira y explica en algo corto — Mi nieto no quiso.

— Entiendo.

El carraspea.

—Uzumaki, noté estos últimos meses que mi nieto se ha hecho cercano a ti, más que cualquier otro empleado ¿No sabrás de casualidad donde podría estar?

— No tengo idea señor — no oculto la preocupación en mi voz.

¿Sería de nuevo algo relacionado a su ex novia?

Desde aquel día que nos emborrachamos, hace un mes, no había vuelto a tocar el tema, y yo no me atrevía a indagarlo. El chef frota su frente, y me pide me retire. Cuando iba a tocar el pomo de la puerta, él me vuelve a detener.

— ¿Podrías acercarte a su casa? — eso me sorprende —. No conozco a nadie más cercano a él, te lo pido Uzumaki.

Veo la preocupación en sus ojos, y asiento, no solo por él, si no por mí.

Al diablo el examen.

Quería asegurarme que Hinata estuviera bien.

»«

Miró la casa frente a mis ojos.

Apenas terminó el trabajó me dirigí a ese lugar. Solo había estado una vez ahí, hace como dos semanas cuando en el auto de Shikamaru, dejamos a Hinata al suyo estar en el taller.

Antes de decidir tocar el timbre, preferí mandar un mensaje, quizás crea soy el chef y no me abra.

¿Estaría ahí?

¿Si me abriría a mi?

«Estoy afuera de tu casa, si estás ahí, ábreme.» Le escribí.

No paso ni cinco segundos cuando el mensaje fue visto, ni diez cuando empezó a escribir.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo quiero estar solo hoy —leí en voz alta.

Fruncí la boca.

No, algo me decía que no estaba bien.

Miro la casa de nuevo, era una casa muy cerrada.

¿Qué hago?

Miró una piedra en el pequeño jardín, y le tomo. Sin duda es una locura esto que estoy pensando, pero si no me quiere abrir no me queda de otra que cometer vandalismo.

Cuando estaba a punto de romper el vidrió de la puerta principal, esta se abre para mi sorpresa y mi mano queda en el aire.

Hinata me miraba triste. Sus ojos perla estaban algo rojos.

Era obvio que había estado llorando.

Fue que noto su kimono negro.

—No, no va a ser necesario.

Y sigue su camino y yo entró, y cierro la puerta.

Nos encontramos en el salón, el se había sentando en el sofá con la cabeza metida entre sus manos. Y entonces veo un pequeño altar a su costado, con flores, inciensos, velas y una foto en un marco de una ¿familia?

Mojo mis labios al entender la situación.

Aun de pie en aquel salón miro hacia Hinata.

—Mis padres también murieron — al escucharme hablar levanta un poco la cabeza —. Tenía diez años cuando ocurrió, ellos tenían que haber regresado de hacer las compras de navidad, pero jamás ocurrió, lo peor es que nunca supe donde los enterraron — levanto la comisura de mi labio sin ganas —. El único familiar que me quedaba, era mi pobre tío, que ni podía levantarse de su cama. Murió cuando cumplí quince. Creo el destino quería verme solo.

Finalmente siento que me mira, pero yo no lo hago esta vez, miraba a la nada recordando esos agrios tiempos.

— Naruto...

Me siento en el sofá que había frente a él.

Y sonrío con más ánimo esta vez.

— Pero en ese tiempo me había hecho amigo de Shikamaru, y su familia me acogió tan protectoramente, al punto que no querían dejarme independizar cuando me gradué de la preparatoria. Donde la vida me demostró que, aunque no eran mi familia de sangre, podía contar con ellas — rasco mi nuca —. Sé que nada de lo que diga te hará sentir mejor, lo sé. Pero aun así, quiero hacerte ver que aun tienes personas a tu lado. El chef por ejemplo, está preocupado por ti Hinata.

Él mira a un lado de nuevo al retrato de su familia.

—Desde que ocurrió el accidente, la relación con mi abuelo no fue lo mismo. Y por ello me fui lejos a estudiar, me causaba mucha angustia verlo, porque me recordaba a mi padre, y son tan idénticos —mordió su labio— Estando lejos entendí que quise auto castigarme, al ser el único que sobrevivió a ese accidente y con ello lo lastime — revolvió su cabello.

Se quedó en silencio por un minuto para luego continuar.

— Y aun sí, aunque mi abuelo quiso ofrecerme apoyo, solo me sentía como el único que sufría, causándole angustie cuando él también sufría y eso ahora me avergüenza tanto — vuelve a mirarme, sus ojos llenos de dolor — ¿Vez? no soy la buena persona que crees que soy.

Eso me sorprende pero niego al instante.

— Que hayas tenido tenido una mala acción no te hace mala persona — me acerco un poco a él y coloco mi mano en su hombro—. Sentías, no, sientes mucho dolor Hinata, y el dolor aveces nos hace encerrarnos y lastimar, aveces sin querer, a los demás. Aun hay tiempo de arreglarlo, solo no te escondas como un cobarde — le dijo por ultimo en un tono firme y duro.

—Tienes razón, mi abuelo me necesita — miro determinado su teléfono.

Más tarde presencie cómo nieto y abuelo se daban un abrazo en aquel salón entre risas y lágrimas, como un momento agridulce, pero que con los días por venir serían mejores.

Aunque vaya sorpresa nos dio el chef esa tarde, luego de otra jornada laboral.

— ¡A la playa! — gritamos todos sorprendidos.

El chef pidió a todos hacer silencio.

— Si, como han odio, el sábado temprano, partimos a las ocho. Regresamos el lunes por la tarde.

Todos brincamos emocionados. Por suerte no tenía clases los lunes.

Miro en dirección a Hinata, quien estaba a un lado de su abuelo. Recuerdo cuando luego de aquel día, se presentó de forma oficial como Hinata Hyuga; nieto del chef. La verdad la mayoría del personal ni se sorprendió, haciendo queme avergonzara más por mi despiste.

Creo sintió mi miraba, porque voltea en mi dirección y me dedico una gran sonrisa.

Mis mejillas se colorean y miro a un lado rascado mi mejilla apenado, aunque me tope con Shikamaru mirándome como si no tuviera remedio.

Si, ya lo se amigo, era un jodido chico enamorado.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonrío al ver el inmenso mar frente a mis ojos. Estiro un poco mi cuerpo, y mientras miró a Shikamaru a mi lado, quien bostezaba con suma flojera. Yo era el único que me había cambiado de los dos. Teníamos solo veinte minutos de haber llegado, los demás se encontraban igual de dispersos por ahí.

— Iré por una silla y tomaré algo ¿tú que harás?

— A nadar hombre.

Y corro hacia el agua.

Y no sé por cuento tiempo estuve en eso, pero lo disfrute. Al final cuando me cansé solo me quede flotando, con mis ojos cerrados y moviéndome levemente debido a las pequeñas olas. Creo que me quedo meditando. Pienso en el pasado; observo a un joven solitario. Pienso en el presente; y veo a Shikamaru apoyándome junto a su familia. Luego es inevitable y pienso en mi futuro; y solo puedo imaginarme que Hinata esta en el apoyándome y somos felices juntos.

Un futuro incierto y solo en mi imaginación.

Es cuando choco contra alguien que me obligo a enderezarme. Al quedar de frente con esa persona, mis mejillas adquieren otro nivel de rojo seguramente al ver quien era. Él también me mira sorprendido para luego sonreirme.

Y es inevitable no quedarme viendo su torso.

¿Hinata hacia ejercicio?

— Naruto ¿cuando llegaron? — se acerca más a mi, y yo miro aun lado sonrosado —. Oh ¿llevas mucho tiempo bajo el sol? Estas super rojo.

Toco mi rostro con ambas manos y mis colores seguro suben de nivel.

— Sí, eso debe ser — miento.

— Mejor salgamos — sugiere y yo solo siento.

Al llegar a la orilla, llegamos a su pequeño espacio. Me pasa una toalla y le agradezco para secarme un poco.

— Hacía tanto que no me daba un buen baño de playa.

Cuando iba a decir algo los compañeros del trabajo se acercan y nos invitan a un partido de voleibol. Hinata acepta y yo me niego al no tener muchas ganas. Al irse, me dirigí a donde Shikamaru. Este seguía recostado en la silla bajo un tordo, una cerveza en la mano y escuchando música.

Me siento en la arena y miro hacia el improvisado partido.

Sonrío. Hinata se veía tan genial jugando.

— De lo mucho que miras a Hinata, lo vas a desgastar.

Yo miro a Shikamaru contrariado por la broma. Pero no digo nada, no quiero decir nada.

Solo vuelvo a apreciarlo desde lejos.

— Quería irme en el mismo bus que ustedes, pero mi abuelo me sugirió llegar con él — nos comentaba Hinata mientras devora un plato de tostones. Los tres nos encontramos en un pequeño fogón almorzando y tomando cerveza a la vez —. Y como nuestra relación ha mejorado, no quise perder la oportunidad ¿Se divirtieron en el camino?

— Kiba y Kankuro pintaron el rostro de Kabuto cuando este se quedó dormido — le cuenta Shikamaru —. Debes imaginarte el grito que pegó cuando despertó.

Hinata ríe. Su risa me eleva y hace sonreír como tonto.

Entonces me mira de improvisto, y yo solo disimulo tomando de mi cerveza.

— ¿Tienen planeado algo está noche?

— Temari llegará por la tarde, saldré con ella por ahí — Shikamaru me mira de repente serio —. Ni se te ocurra aparecerte en la habitación en lo que queda de viaje.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿donde demonios quieres que duerma?! — le señalo molesto — ¿Por qué no te quedas en la de ella?

— Por qué el hotel no tiene habitaciones disponibles. Y estaba pensando que te puedes quedar con Hinata— entonces me congelo. Shikamaru me sonríe abiertamente y mira a Hinata, quien parecía muy concentrado en acabar sus tostones — ¿Verdad?

Él alza la mirada entrando de nuevo a la conversación.

— Por supuesto que te puedes quedar conmigo Naruto. Hay que ser buenos amigos y permitirle a Shikamaru un tiempo con su chica.

— ¿Pero tu abuelo?

— Tiene su propia habitación.

Ya está, estoy perdido.

Perdido y ansioso en realidad.

Luego de comer y hablar por un rato más, Shikamaru nos deja para irse con Temari y como me quedaría en la de Hinata, fui por mi maleta. Al llegar a su habitación, noto que es mucha mas espaciosa que la nuestra.

— No me respondiste si tenias pensado algo en lo que queda de la tarde — dejo la maleta en la otra cama y lo observo. Llevaba un pantalón y camiseta nueva, además de su cabello húmedo pegado a su rostro.

Se había bañado en lo que yo llegaba ¿Por qué siento calor de pronto? Meneo la cabeza para volver a concentrarme y responder a su pregunta. Ya parezco calenturiento por cualquier cosa, aunque no pueden culparme cuando Hinata me la pone difícil.

— No realmente ¿Que sugieres?

— ¿Quieres ir a la feria? no queda no muy lejos de aquí.

No lo pienso dos veces.

Llevó un trozo de algodón a mis labios. La salida estaba resultando de maravilla ¿Podría considerarla una cita? ¡Claro! Solo que yo solo lo sabría. Ay, que triste.

Miro a Hinata sentado a mi lado, quien igual lleva un algodón de azúcar en sus manos.

— Oye Naruto, siempre he querido preguntarte algo.

Alzo mis cejas al escucharlo y le miro curioso. Entonces los nervios se apoderan de mi y sudo frío ¿Se dio cuanta que lo quiero? ¿Me rechazara? ¿Me dirá que aun ama a su ex novia? Muerdo mi algodón de azúcar para ver si me ayuda a calmarme.

— ¿Qué cosa? — titubeo aun así.

— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Ok, no era precisamente la pregunta que esperaba.

— Bueno, yo — contigo está pasando, pero es algo que no te puedo decir, no puedo arriesgar a que me dejes de hablar —. Creo que tal vez, no lo sé realmente, en realidad no. En lo que llevó de vida solo he tenido como dos relaciones, y todas ellas fueron algo meh.

Apretó lo labios.

Eso no era del todo mentira.

Mi primer novio fue cuando yo iba a la preparatoria, él cursaba la universidad. Su padre era homofobico y por lo tanto nuestra relación era a escondidas. Así que solo sentí un inmenso fastidio y frustración, y terminé por mi bien.

Aunque si puedo decir que me dolió terminarle.

El segundo fue cuando comencé la universidad, no duramos tanto como al principio creí, y bueno, es que él tipo me engaño con otro. No sentí tanto dolor como pensé, así que no lo llegue amar o querer siquiera, creo que quizás fue algo más superficial.

Y ahora te miro a ti. Tu, sin siquiera estar juntos, te aprecio y quiero tanto. Enamorándome cada vez más de ti.

Suspiró.

El me mira, en sus ojos veo un poco de empatía.

— Ya veo — no comprendo, pero Hinata no dice más y se levanta, sugiriendo ir a la montaña rusa. Yo tampoco digo nada más referente al tema. No sería buena idea que tocáramos temas tan deprimentes y nos llenáramos de frustración en una noche tan linda.

De regreso al hotel nos detenemos en un pequeño muro con vista al mar.

— ¿Qué tal una foto? — sugiere Hinata y yo asiento. Nos acercamos un poco y al yo ser más alto tomo la selfie con su teléfono. El me la pasa por line chat y la guardo emocionado—. Pienso ahora que falto una foto en al parque de diversiones.

— ¿Naruto?

Giro al instante al escuchar esa voz. Y miro sin saber que sentir a la persona frente a mi.

— Oh, Utakata — entonces sudo frío y siento miedo al recordar que Hinata está cerca de mí. Volteo a mirarlo y él miraba sin expresión alguna a la persona frente a nosotros. Claro, porque no sabia quien era y quien fue en mi vida —. Tiempo sin vernos.

— Definitivamente.

El era Utakata, mi primer novio.

Veo que posa sus ojos en Hinata y luego me mira a mí, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

— Veo que has...

— Nada de eso — lo corto, no queriendo revele nada. Si Hinata alguna vez se entera de mis gustos, que sea por mí y no por alguien más.

Utakata entiende, ya que niega con su cabeza, y se que sabe que estoy nervioso.

— Veo que no eres tan valiente como te haces creer, y a mi siempre me lo reprochabas.

— No digas estupideces.

— ¿Qué sucede? — escucho hablar a Hinata tan serio que me sorprende, el miraba ahora a Utakata con el ceño fruncido— ¿Hay algún problema con Naruto? — da un paso adelante de mi y yo aun no me muevo al verlo tan molesto y defendiéndome.

Utakata sonríe.

— Nada, nada — alza sus manos y vuelve a mirarme. Sonríe malicioso —. Se ve es buen chico — Hinata ladea la cabeza, parece no entender. Utakata avanza hacia nosotros y yo no entiendo —. Aprovechando que nos hemos encontrado, quiero hablar contigo.

Arrugo la nariz.

— ¿Sobre qué?

El suspira.

— ¿Podríamos simplemente hablar? — y mira de nuevo hacia Hinata, quien no le desvía la mirada— ¿O hablo delante de él? no tendría ningún problema en... — alzo la mano abruptamente haciendo que se detenga.

— De acuerdo — miro hacia Hinata quien me la regresa—. Puedes adelantarte, estaré de regreso pronto — sonrío para que vea que no hay nada malo.

Y sin esperar algún comentario de su parte, me retiro con Utakata.

.

.

.

Tanto tiempo! 💕

Para aclarar, este fic no tendrá mucho drama. Así que no será tampoco muy larga. Y bueno, espero les haya gustado! : D


	5. Chapter 5

Tenemos casi media hora caminando, y yo empiezo a impacientarme. Me detengo abruptamente y él voltea al ver que deje de seguirlo. Fue que me percato que habíamos llegado hasta las afueras de un restaurante.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

— En realidad el que nos topáramos no fue coincidencia — revela y yo alzo una ceja —. Hable con la supervisora del edificio donde vives esta mañana, y enseguida partí hacia acá cuando me informo donde estabas.

Le miro contrariado. Y pienso seriamente que debo hablar con la señora Chiyo y el porqué da mi dirección tan fácilmente.

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

Entonces Utakata se coloca aun lado mio y señala con su dedo indice hacia una parte del restaurante. Achico los ojos para ver bien hacia donde me apuntaba y parpadeo al encontrarme un chico, detrás del cristalero y mirando hacia su reloj cada segundo.

Le miro aun sin entender.

Este suspira y me responde mi clara duda reflejada en mi cara.

— Mi novio.

Rasco mi nuca al menos entender porque tanto ¿me trajo hacia acá solo para mostrarme que tenia novio? Dudo Utakata lo haya hecho con algún propósito oculto, fue un idiota en nuestra relación, pero llegar hacer ese tipo cosas no eran muy su estilo.

— Haber Utakata, no entiendo nada, así que si podías ser mas especifico.

— A eso voy idiota — rueda los ojos antes de volver a mirar con suma atención —. Gracias —alzo una ceja, más al verlo en modo tsundere—. Por tus palabras de aquel entonces, de que no debía esconder quien soy, que debía dejar el miedo. En pocas palabras; finalmente hable con mi padre.

Aquello me sorprende, y luego sonrío sincero al entender. Nunca espere Utakata quisiera contarme ello.

— No puedo mas que decir que me alegra por ti.

Él rasca su nuca.

— No lo tomo bien, incluso no me hablo en varios meses, pero ya actualmente se está haciendo la idea. El tiempo ya arreglará nuestra relación — mira hacia el restaurante, específicamente hacia el chico —. Pero lo mejor es que encontré a un chico increíble.

Muchos dirán que seria raro escuchar a tu ex hablar de lo bien que le va en su nueva relación, pero yo la verdad nomas me siento feliz por él. Le doy una palmada en el hombro y él cierra sus ojos sonriendo, se veía como si se hubiera liberado de algo grande en su pecho.

Entonces los habré y me mira detenidamente.

— Lo siento Naruto, fui un necio, y comprendí tarde que si me porte como un... — lo detengo alzando una mano, sabia lo que iba a decir y no veía necesidad de hacerlo a estas alturas. Había quedado atrás y así debía hacer. No había rencores realmente.

Pero al menos digo algo para no dejar las cosas tan cortadas:

— Creo que si en verdad iba a funcionar, hubiera funcionado.

Él asiente.

Entonces sonríe malicioso.

— ¿Aquel chico sabe lo que sientes? Los vi en la feria, se nota a kilómetros tu ilusión.

Niego con tristeza.

— Vamos, y me decías a mi cobarde — se mofa.

— Son cosa diferentes. Sabia que eras homosexual, y eso me facilito el confesarme. Hinata no lo es, y realmente es un chico increíble. No quiero arruinar eso — meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y bajo un poco los hombros—. No lo quiero.

— ¿Seguro?

— Completamente.

...

Ingreso a la habitación con cuidado, no creo Hinata este durmiendo pero uno nunca sabe. Efectivamente él estaba en su cama mirando algo en su tableta. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia levanta la mirada y rápidamente me mira analítico, con algo de preocupación en su mirada.

Y debido a ello, quiero suspirar de ternura.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Si, todo bien. El era Utakata, un... viejo amigo — camino y me siento en la cama de al lado—. Quería hablar sobre un viejo problema, quería en si disculparse — me tiro de espalda en la cama y miro hacia el techo—. Aunque yo ya había pasado la página, pero quizás el necesitaba liberarse.

Hinata no dice nada por unos segundos, luego lo escucho suspirar.

— Que bueno hayan solucionado todo. No hay nada mas liberador que sacar todo al hablar. Vos mismo estuviste presente cuando mi abuelo y yo hablamos. Aunque debo admitir que me quede preocupado, pensando podría ser otra cosa. Y si en diez minutos no regresabas, ya iba a salir a buscarte.

Aquello calentó mi corazón.

— Nada de eso — alzo el pulgar.

Nos quedamos por algunos segundos en silencio, hasta que él se levanta y va a la pequeña nevera de donde saca una barra de chocolate. Abre y pica, para luego lanzarme un pedazo el cual atajo y llevo a mi boca.

Se recuesta de la pared y habla.

— Por cierto, Kankuro paso un mensaje por el grupo de LINE, averiguo que habrá fiesta en el hotel ¿Vamos?

Me levanto de la cama de un salto al escuchar ello. Me siento despechado. Me siento con emociones entremezcladas. Quiero tomar y olvidar esta noche. Una buena justificación para hacerlo.

— Tengo muchas ganas de embriagarme esta noche ¡Vamos!

El lugar estaba a reventar. Nos reunimos con varios de nuestros compañeros de trabajo en una zona vip. Kiba no pierde tiempo y me pasa una botella de vodka el cual me empino sin parar hasta que los chicos dejan de gritar "todo, todo" y ríen a carcajadas.

Y de repente solo me deje llevar y bebí sin detenerme. De momento, no tuve noción a mi alrededor.

Sara, la compañera de trabajo que Kankuro afirma que quiere conmigo, se me contornea aun lado y, yo pasado de copas, solo me río . Sara aprovecha y me jala a la pista. Mi mente está tan confundida.

Entonces al llegar, una persona extraña me recuerda a Hinata, y es que pienso a donde demonios se fue Hinata.

— Naruto, siempre me rechazas — la escucho susurrar como niña pequeña empalagosa —. Eres tan lindo, desde hace mucho quiero hacerlo tanto contigo. Pero nunca me das luz verde, y soy muy tímida para acercarme.

Pero yo ni la escucho, solo tengo a Hinata en la mente.

Trato de recordar su ultimo movimiento. Pero con tanto licor para ahogar mi despacho, no puedo recordar bien a donde se fue.

Miro a la chica frente a mí.

— ¿H-Has visto a H-Hinata?

Ella frunce el ceño.

— No, no se donde esta, se fue por esa puerta, creo ¿A quien le importa? Vamos a mi habitación Naruto. La pasaremos bien — y me muerde la oreja. Pero yo retroceso sintiéndome incomodo y niego alzando un dedo.

— I-Iré a buscarlo, n-nos vemos Sare.

— ¿Qué eres su papá? Y es Sara idiota — ella se cruza de brazos claramente indignada, yo solo ignoro sus chillidos y me marchó por donde me había señalado.

Salgo por una puerta del salón todo tambaleante, el aire nocturno me golpea. Llegó a una zona recreativa, donde incluso hay una piscina mediana. Paso una pequeña puerta y llegó a la playa. Veo pisadas en la arena. Creo que mi cerebro si recreo por donde se pudo haberse perdido.

Hinata está dándome la espalda mientras mira hacia el mar.

— Oye, oye, aquí estabas.

Él voltea al escucharme, parecía un poco sorprendido.

— Salí a tomar algo de aire fresco — lleva un vaso a sus labios, yo termino de acercarme pero en eso tambaleo y lo choco, casi me caigo pero el me sostiene un poco —. Sin duda estás muy borracho Naruto — ríe.

Suelta la carcajada.

— Dije que iba a embriagarme, y lo he cumplido — al sostenerme, quedamos muy ceca y puedo observar y apreciar sus preciosos ojos perla. Alzo mi mano y acaricio su mejilla, él parece confundido —. Hinata, Hinata, tan apuesto Hinata.

— Sin duda ya ni sabes lo que dices.

— Pero es la verdad — le señalo desorientado, creo que hasta señalaba era atrás de él — . Y yo en tanto, solo soy un cobarde borracho.

Seguro él me mira para confundido de lo que ya podría estar. Suspira, y sonríe para tomarme de un brazo.

— Mejor vamos a la habitación, no vaya a ser que te pase algo.

Trata de guiarme pero yo me separo un poco. Le miro fijamente, con mi mirada desolada y triste. Hinata se da cuenta porque me mira compresivo.

— ¿Naruto que sucede?

— No quiero ser mas un cobarde.

— ¿A que te refieres?

Y no quise joderla esa noche, pero fue demasiado tarde para retener mis impulsos. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba besando a Hinata. Estaba haciendo algo que me asegure no pasaría para proteger nuestra amistad.

Fue en primavera que ocurrió, bajo la luz de luna.

Nunca lo olvidaría.


	6. Chapter 6

— Metí la pata.

Me golpeo la frente por décima vez esa noche contra la mesita de centro. No, era lo que llevaba haciendo desde que huí y me encerré en este lugar. Era lo mismo cada vez que quería desquitar mi error con algo.

Sentado desde el sofá, escucho suspirar a Shikamaru con mucho pesar. Le observo desdeñoso desde mi posición, por su poca empatia ante mis repetidos lamentos.

Este me ignora y solo enciende otro cigarrillo.

Apoyo la barbilla en la mesa.

Ya hace dos semanas que cometí tan terrible error; el dejarme guiar por mis sentimiento e impulso producto del alcohol. A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, no más me encontraba del todo desorientado con la jaqueca en su punto.

Recostado en mi cama en su habitación del hotel, y sin un rastro de él.

Al instante, recordé lo que había pasado y mi corazón se estrujo de forma dolorosa.

Salí corriendo a buscarlo enseguida, pero nada. A la hora, supe por un compañero de trabajo que Hinata se había ido primero, junto a su abuelo, a Tokyo.

Pero aun así, eso beso, lo atesorare por el resto de mi vida.

Pero si un error el haber arruinado nuestra relación como amigos. Eso seguro. Algo que me asegure desde un principio al final lo termine haciendo.

Me doy otro golpe con la mesa.

El impotencia que siento por lo que hice me estaba quemando.

— Vamos Naruto, enfrentarlo. Llevas una semana sin ir al trabajo, me has hecho mentir con que estas tan enfermo, que te estas quedando en casa de una madrina -inexistente- en Osaka. Y mira que varios del trabajo saben que no tienes familia, así que tuve que expandirlo a que era una mía que te tiene mucho cariño.

— Solo sígue excusándome.

Me da vergüenza verlo.

No, me daba miedo tener que oír un rechazo, su rechazo.

— Ya te lo dije, Hinata no deja de preguntar por ti. El no se cree el cuanto de que estés enfermo, pero por nuestra confidencialidad y amistad, le trato de convencer que así es. Bueno, estas en mi departamento al fin y al cabo, tan escondido no estás.

No digo nada, solo golpeo la mesa.

— Hombre él quiere hablar contigo, no lo dice abiertamente pero es obvio, sino, no preguntará tanto.

— Quizás solo quiere golpearme por haberlo besado, para luego decirme que solo me ve (o veía) como amigo. Es lo más seguro, vez como abandono el viaje a la playa. Hinata debe estar muy ofendido y solo quiere desquitarse.

— Pero tu te creas unos escenarios ¿seguro que tu carrera no era ser escritor? No creo Hinata sean de los que golpean a lo bruto.

— Cuando uno está disgustado y enojado...

— Me contaste hace unos días de tu relación con Utakata, quien fue un cobarde y no se que más, pero veo que ahora tu eres el que estás cayendo en dicha falta de valor.

Mierda.

Touché.

Irónico que Utakata me lo había hecho ver y yo no más me había excusado al instante, pero ahora por boca de Shikamaru y luego de lo que ocurrió, no mas ahora si me siento y veo que si estoy comportándome como un cobarde.

— Tu sinceridad aveces me mata amigo — entrecierro mis ojos y lo vuelvo a observar desde el piso, apoyando mi barbilla en la mesa del centro. Él solo saca el cigarro de su boca y lo aplasta en el cenicero.

—Soy tu amigo, es mi deber.

Hago un intento de sonreír, pero termina en una mueca. Ruedo los ojos al final y hago un chillido de frustración.

—Tienes razón, critique a Utakata por cobarde, y ahora soy yo el que me escondo... del chico del que por primera vez puedo decir que estoy enamorado.

— ¿Entonces?

— Pero no, no puedo enfrentarlo al menos no ahorita— revuelvo mi cabello.

—No lo había querido admitir, al menos no en voz alta, pero veo que te pego duro Hinata.

Me levanto, mis ojos se sienten pesados.

— Iré a darme una ducha.

Él no me retiene y se lo agradezco.

Ingreso al cuarto de baño del apartamento de Shikamaru, lugar donde estoy escondiéndome desde entonces. Me desvisto y abro el grifo de la regadera. Sentir el agua bajar por mi cuerpo me reconforta un poco, pero es inevitable, las lagrimas de nuevo bajan por mi rostro.

Meneo la cabeza y me coloco bajo el agua, mi boca hace muecas tratando de contener el llanto. Quizás si estoy siendo patético, pero es algo inevitable. Y, vamos, es liberador llorar. Quien creo la idea de que los hombres no lloran es un tremendo idiota.

Cuando salgo del baño y me acerco de nuevo a la sala, presencio que Shikamaru no se encontraba. Mas que seguro que Temari lo había llamado y como perrito salio corriendo a por ella.

Me dirigí por algo de helado, le había ordenado a Shikamaru comprar muchos envases sabor a menta para estar completo en mi etapa depresiva. Pero cuando abro la nevera, noto que ya no quedada ninguno.

Suspiró y cierro de golpe la puerta.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, las ganas de comer helado me estaban matando.

Termino agarrando mi cartera y me dispongo salir por ello, no sin antes colocarme una chamarra y taparme con la capucha. No olvidemos los lentes. No creía me topara con alguien conocido, pero por si a las moscas.

No quería tener que ponerme a inventar de cuando regrese de mi supuesto viaje a Osaka y como era eso de que estaba enfermo.

Llego a la tienda en menos de diez minutos, una que quedaba cerca del apartamento. Agarro contento mi envase de helado sabor a menta y camino con él a la caja. Cuando finalmente salgó, camino rápidamente a mi escondite, digo, al apartamento de Shikamaru.

Subo las escaleras de a dos y cuando llegó a la puerta, mi pote de helado casi se cae.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Hinata se encontraba frente a la puerta, su mano estaba un poco alzada. Parecía tener ganas de tocar, pero algo lo detenía ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Shikamaru le dijo? No, Shikamaru no era así. Lo más seguro era que por si mismo se había terminado de acercar para seguir preguntándole sobre mi verdadero paradero.

Con el corazón latiendo y los nervios haciéndome sudar, me debato si retroceder para esconderme o no, aun no se daba cuenta de mi presencia. Fue cuando la palabra cobarde llegó a mi y me hace detener en el primer escalón, mi cuerpo había querido huir sin esperar confirmación a la retirada.

Bajo la mano y la aprieto con fuerza, dándome fuerzas para afrontarlo.

¿Por qué mejor no salía de dudas? El que me rechazara, no tenia que ser motivo para que se acabe el mundo, sino una motivación para seguir adelante. Me golpeo mentalmente ¿a quien quiero engañar? me dolerá por siempre el haber perdido a Hinata incluso como amigo.

Pero debía escucharlo y si él me daba tiempo; explicarme.

Avanzó de nuevo y lo veo tocando a la puerta esta vez.

Suspiro de nuevo y abro ligeramente mi boca para soltar su nombre. A la vez me quito los lentes y bajo la capucha. Aun sentía las manos sudadas y el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

— Hinata.

Él respinga y gira a mi dirección enseguida. Note como sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia, incluso mire incrédulo las ojeras debajo, su pálida piel no le cooperaba en ocultarlas. Me tensó al ver como se acercaba de repente a pasó rápido, por un momento creí ver enojo y pensé de nuevo que él si podía golpearme, aunque ciertamente sabía que no era ese tipo de persona.

Pero lo que en realidad pasó en esa tarde de primavera y que me dejó totalmente absorto, fue a un Hinata rodeándome con sus brazos. Algo totalmente fuera de lo pensé que sería su reacción al verme de nuevo.

.

**Gran parte de esté capitulo lo tenía desde hace un buen de tiempo, pero no me sentía seguro que hacer luego del beso de Naruto (no con la historia, sino con el actuar de Naruto) Creo que me bloquee en ese aspecto, y más que andaba deprimida en en entonces por la uni no avance nada por ¿cinco meses? Pero bueno XD finalmente continuación, espero les haya gustado! 💕**


	7. Chapter 7

— ¿Qué haces? — es lo primero que sale de mis labios debido a la impresión de que él me estuviera abrazando.

— ¡Serás idiota! — exclama. Y yo ahora no puedo estar mas confundido que nunca. Hinata me aprieta y siento mis mejillas calientes—. Sabia que todo eso de que estabas enfermo era solo mentiras, aunque admito que por un momento creí en las palabras de Shikamaru, pero aun así y el que hayas mentido de esta manera me enoja ¿por qué, no piensas en tus actos? — deshace el abrazo y me mira de un modo incrédulo.

Yo en tanto, siento frustración correr por mis venas.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? — sale de mis labios.

Miro aun lado con irritación y me saco la capucha y los lentes. Cuando vuelvo a verlo, Hinata ahora parece ser el confundido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sonrió de un modo irónico. Aprieto el pote. Y sin duda fue debió ala frustración, porque suelto, sin tanto pensarlo, en lo que tanto reprimí ante él.

—Te bese Hinata ¿No sabes la inseguridad que vino a mi? Dios, lo que menos quería que nuestra amistad se terminara por un impulso de mi parte.

— Por eso vine, nada tiene que cambiar Naruto. Fue todo a causa del impulso producto por el alcohol ingerido, ¿no es así? — por un momento creí escuchar un tono de desilusión en sus palabras, pero lo descarte rápidamente al ser muy absurdo.

— No lo hice por estar borracho, si no porque deseaba hacerlo desde hace mucho.

— ¿Eh?

Agarro todo el aire que pueda, tanto, que cierro los ojos en el momento. Cuando los abro de golpe lo suelto, finalmente, con todo la fuerza y exaltación que sentía en ese momento:— Me atraes desde que te vi Hinata. Te empece a querer en lo vivido juntos entre este otoño e invierno, y luego de ese beso, no mas me confirme que enamore de ti en primavera.

Vuelvo a mirarlo, él no dejaba de mirarme absorto —. Entiendo no seas homosexual y quieras rechazarme, lo entenderé, aun así duela, aun mas que ahora, lo entenderé. Y aunque me digas que nuestra amistad podría seguir o yo te lo diga, por cosa loca, se que será mentira.

Él seguía sin decir nada.

—Ahora por favor, si gustas puedes retirarte. No tiene que estar obligado a decirme algo, entiendo...

Callé de golpe, estaba tan frustrado y alborotado que apenas me di cuenta que realmente revele por completo todo mi sentir. Sus perlas no dejaban de mirarme en un modo que no se como describirlo. Termino desviando la mirada, deseando la tierra me tragase.

Ahora mas que nunca solo espero su rechazo, porque como dije al principio, sería el comienzo para intentar superarlo.

— Debe quedarte claro que no abandone la playa por tu beso — vuelvo a mirarlo de una manera abrupta al escucharlo, él apretaba sus manos sobre su pecho. Se veía tan indefenso y pequeño con sus mejillas sonrojadas y expresión de culpa. Quise abrazarlo, pero me detuvo al mismo intente que lo pensé—. Hubo una emergencia, con mi abuelo, se le subió la tensión, pero no quise alborotar a nadie y mentí que me regresaba a Tokyo.

Le miro preocupado.

— ¿El chef esta mejor?

— Si, gracias a dios si. Aun esta de reposo. Los del restaurante aun siguen sin saber dicho acontecimiento.

— Lo siento.

Él menea la cabeza.

— No, creo que no debí abordar el encuentro de esta manera — mete una mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón—. Lo de hace un momento, no es más que un escenario sobre pensado de mi parte.

Frunzo el ceño, no entiendo nada.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Pensé mucho en como comportarme cuando nos viéramos de nuevo, pensé que hacerme el desinteresado por lo que pasó podría funcionar para no incomodarte. Pero veo que solo te hice pensar que soy un inconsciente, cuando la verdad es todo lo contrario.

Él se apoya del barandal del pasillo y veo una sonrisita irónica pintar sus labios.

— Creí que solo había sido un impulso a causa del alcohol, y que por esos estabas tan apenado de regresar al restaurante a trabajar — me mira de reojo un momento—. Así que le insistí a Shikamaru, pero solo me daba la misma excusa que a los otros. Me desvele pensando en porque te lo tomaste tan apecho, te llame varios veces, pero nada que contestabas. Quería realmente hablar contigo para que vieras que todo estaba bien entre nosotros — rasca el puente de su nariz —. Pero no imagine que en realidad si había un sentir tan dulce detrás del improvisto beso.

Aprieto el pote de helado en mis manos, que cada vez está más descongelado ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de lo reconfortante que sonó eso?

Suspiró y decido no bajar la guardia, aun me siento terco de que Hinata solo iba a rechazar mis sentimientos, pero estaba tratando de ser lo más suave posible. Porqué ese es el Hinata que conozco.

— Hinata, no estoy comprendiendo mucho, así que si solo...

Se acerca de nuevo a mi y toma mi mano libre, callándome con ese solo gesto. Su mirada asciende hacia mi rostro. Entonces Hinata acorta la distancia y planta sus labios sobre lo míos. Un cosquilleo me inunda y mis ojos se ensanchan. El pote de helado cae al suelo y agradezco sea de plástico.

Coloca su otra mano en mi nuca e identifica el beso ¿Y yo? Aun estoy en completo shock, como para seguir su dulce movimiento. Él se separa, pero no aleja sus manos. Su mirada era anhelante, sus preciosos ojos perlas estaban vidriosos.

¿Qué esta pasando?

¿Estoy soñando acaso?

— ¿Qué acabas de hacer? — es lo único que sale de mis labios. Mi corazón late tan deprisa que siento que va a salirse de mi pecho.

Hinata ladea la cabeza y acaricia levemente los cabellos de mi nuca. Aquello hace sentir mis piernas como gelatina. Una sonrisa dulce se apodera de sus labios.

— Me gustas Naruto, desde esta primavera — mira hacia aun lado, me pregunto si es por la carga de sentimientos que lo estaría abrumando, porque eso era precisamente como me sentía yo en este momento —. Tu personalidad brillante me atrajo como imán desde que llegué en otoño, y en invierno fui tan feliz de pasar la navidad hablando en aquella fiesta.

Sus manos se apartan de mi y me siento incompleto. Pero sus palabras aun hipnotizan, más al comprender el parecido de los escenarios de ambos respecto al sentir del otro.

Hinata se aleja con un paso y vuelve a mirarme, una sonrisa cansada se refleja en él.

— Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que no pasaría, y use todo mi control para dejarlos aun lado. Pero ahora veo que ambos solo estábamos postergando algo debido a la gran inseguridad que sentíamos.

De algo es seguro esa noche, es que el dolor desaparece y un brillo de esperanza resurge por sobre el. La sonrisa en mis labios está tan amplia que trato de reducirla un poco, pero es inevitable y no obedece, quiere quedarse así y yo se lo permito.

Acorto de nuevo ese paso y envuelvo a Hinata en un abrazo.

Él aprieta sus manos en mi chamarra.

No decimos palabras por un rato luego de eso, solo disfrutamos del contacto.

Pero puedo asegurar por ambos, el gran alivio que sentimos ambos luego de este encuentro.

.

Lo público antes que vuelva a modificar y modificar :'v no se cuanto he editado este cap jajajaja Muchas gracias por sus votos y comentarios, me alegra un montón que aun les guste esta historia ¡nos vemos!


End file.
